


...And Justice For All

by sheiruki



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Questioning Beliefs, Spoilers, m!Fatebinder (mentioned), spoilers for the trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiruki/pseuds/sheiruki
Summary: A trial needs a verdict but for the first time in centuries, the Archon of Justice is reluctant to reach one.
Kudos: 13





	...And Justice For All

**Author's Note:**

> Written because inspiration hit me over the head at 4:00 a.m.  
> I hope you like it!

No. Impossible. This was entirely out of the question!

For the first time in four centuries, Tunon was at a loss. Before him stood his young Fatebinder, the fledgeling archon, head held high, his eyes sparkling with confidence.

  
_Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!_

  
Tunon wanted nothing more than to sentence the boy, to weed out the budding seeds of doubt planted by his former student. Kyros’ laws were perfect, a design all should endeavor to follow - they were orderly and just!

Were they really? The fatebinder before him had sufficiently explained every breach of protocol, every transgression against Her, his reasoning sound and sometimes, even just.

  
_Guilty! Guilty!_

  
Kyros demanded this verdict. This fatebinder was a threat to everything She had built, to the order She had brought. What was justice if not the essence of Her law?  
Tunon was shaking. Hushed whispers and concerned looks spread through the courtroom. The mighty Archon of Justice - indecisive? Something was very wrong.

_Guilty?_

  
Could he sentence the fatebinder? Ignore the glaring flaws in Kyros’ perfect law? His magic, the very fabric of his being, rebelled at the thought. Could it be? Kyros’ laws – an imperfect rendition of justice? What had he been serving all those years?

The edges of his masked eyes crinkled. He was shaking violently by now.

  
“Your Honor?”

  
Tunon was too lost in thought to care.  
If Kyros, along with Her laws, was truly unjust then everything Tunon had built...  
Everything...

  
“Not guilty!”

  
...Was a lie!


End file.
